Chronique vers la folie
by Phenicia
Summary: Il avait 5 ans quand il fut amené au Sanctuaire sous le nom d'Angelo, il en avait 23 quand il y mourut sous celui de Deathmask. Découvrez comment un jeune enfant est devenu l'adulte que tout le monde connaît.


_Note :_ Allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai soudainement eu envie d'écrire sur Deathmask ! Sans être un personnage que j'adore, j'ai toujours trouvé assez intéressant la présence d'un psychopathe dans son genre au Sanctuaire ! Je tiens à préciser que je ne sais pas du tout à quel rythme avancera cette fanfiction (surtout que je tiens à garder mon rythme hebdomadaire pour _Le jour où le soleil réapparut_ '-' J'ajoute également que voulant expliquer comment Deathmask est devenu celui que nous connaissons, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il ait déjà envie de collectionner des visages, surtout au début où il n'est qu'un petit enfant ! Concernant son prénom, je me suis permise de prendre celui que je lui ai vu être assigné à de nombreuses reprise, tentant par la même occasion de le justifier ! En espérant que cette petite fic' vous plaise ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis (vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça peut être constructif à lire !).

* * *

 _11 Juillet 1968_

\- Alors, gamin, cette fois, t'es décidé à nous dire ton nom ?

Assis négligemment sur la chaise du commissariat, l'enfant ne quitta pas l'agent des forces de l'ordre des yeux, d'un air de défi. Cela faisait déjà la troisième fois depuis le début du mois qu'il se faisait attraper à faire les poches des touristes du coin, trois fois de trop selon lui et les soeurs qui se chargeaient des orphelins de la ville, bien que cette pensée commune n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il le savait, comme à chaque fois, le policier allait le garder quelques heures avant d'appeler le couvent. Il faudrait après encore une bonne quinzaine de minute d'attente avant que les sœurs n'arrivent - à trois, toujours - pour le récupérer. Comme à chaque fois, elles s'excuseraient de son comportement, promettraient de prier le ciel pour que l'enfant se disciple de lui-même au fil du temps et partiraient en souhaitant la protection de Dieu sur le commissariat. En rentrant, l'enfant serait enfermé dans la salle de confinement pour "réfléchir à ses actions" face à un crucifix rafistolé. Peut être les soeurs avaient-elles fait changer la serrure qu'il arrivait à chaque fois à crocheter pour s'enfuir du couvent ? Cela faisait déjà depuis des années qu'elles devaient le faire et que les fonds manquaient pour s'occuper de telles futilités.

\- Être déjà comme ça à cinq ans… On devrait vraiment interdire aux bonnes sœurs de garder des enfants qu'elles ne savent pas gérer ! De mon temps…

Il leva les yeux vers le second policier avec ce même regard, sans même l'écouter. Contrairement au premier, celui-là était proche de la retraite et à chaque fois qu'il l'avait croisé, l'enfant l'avait entendu parler du "bon vieux temps" où les enfants travaillaient dès qu'ils avaient l'âge de savoir marcher. Peut être les soeur auraient-elles eu assez d'argent pour changer cette fichue serrure si elles l'envoyaient travailler dans les mines comme ce vieillard le sous-entendait souvent ? Ou peut être provoquerait-il simplement une catastrophe dont lui seul avait le secret. Cette simple pensée produit un rictus sur le visage du petit qui se prit directement un gifle en réponse du vieux. Il ne réagit même pas. Il continua de fixer les deux policiers, tour à tour.

\- Alors c'est lui le gamin qui donnent tant de mal aux sœur du couvent ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour observer la troisième personne ayant pénétré dans la pièce, se contentant d'un sourire fier.

\- Sale gamin !

Un nouveau coup était prêt à partir pour le vieux, il le savait, mais ne bougea pas d'un cil. Recevoir des coups, il savait le faire, et au fond, c'était peut être la seule chose dont il était capable… Néanmoins le coup ne vint jamais, bloqué par un homme qui lui semblait inconnu. Il était plus grand que les deux membres des forces de l'ordre, semblait habillé comme un civil et le point le plus frappant chez lui pour l'enfant fut sa longue chevelure rousse nouée. D'une main, il avait retenu le bras du policier, sans que cela ne lui ait semblé difficile, au contraire. Ses yeux émeraude semblaient étrangement calme compte tenu de la situation.

\- Les sœurs semblent avoir du mal avec lui et me l'ont confié. Si vous voulez bien ne pas porter à nouveau la main sur cet enfant, je me ferai une joie de l'ôter de votre vue et de l'emmener là il ne vous posera plus le moindre souci.

Le garçon s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il vit le regard de l'adulte se tourner vers lui d'un air sévère. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il sentait que d'une certaine façon, il pouvait lui faire confiance. Après tout, quel autre choix avait-il ? Il se contenta simplement d'écouter d'une oreille distraite les adultes parler d'administratif. Tout cela ne l'intéressait pas. Mais au fond, qu'est-ce qui l'intéressait ? Même voler les touristes, il ne le faisait que pour passer le temps, il n'avait aucun but.

* * *

Après d'interminables minutes, l'adulte lui fit signe de le suivre sous le regard des deux policiers. Il crut entendre un "bon débarras", mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Sortant du commissariat, il suivit l'inconnu, il devait le faire pendant au moins quelques rues, puis, il pourrait fuir. Il était rapide. Il ne serait pas rattrapé.

\- Oublie ça, gamin. Tu comptes faire quoi après ça ? Continuer à courir, à voler et finir par crever sur le bord d'un trottoire dans les prochains mois ? Et n'espère pas que les sœurs te reprennent…

\- J'ai pas b'soin d'elles.

Sa voix trahissait le jeune âge qu'il avait pour la première fois.

\- Je peux t'offrir un but, gamin.

\- Quel but ?

\- Défendre la justice.

L'enfant ne put retenir un petit rire tout en rétorquant un :

\- Je pique de l'argent parce que c'est marrant et tu me proposes de défendre la justice ? Même les sœurs sont pas si bêtes !

\- Je ne te parle pas de préoccupations humains… Je te parle de guerre.

Il avait capté l'attention de l'enfant, au moins partiellement. Une première victoire était acquise pour l'adulte.

\- Alors gamin, toi qui a le pouvoir de mettre tes poings au service de la Terre, vas-tu refuser pour retourner à ta triste existence qui ne mène à rien ?

Le jeune garçon se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- J'espère que t'es pas fatigué, on va jusqu'en Grèce, Angelo !

\- M'appelle pas comme ça. C'est pas mon nom. J'ai pas de nom.

\- Tu voudrais en avoir un ? Un que tu choisirais ?

L'enfant s'arrêta immédiatement.

\- Je pourrai choisir mon nom ?

\- Si tu décides de protéger la Terre, tu peux prendre le nom que tu veux. Il te faut juste garder celui qu'on t'a donné encore un moment.

Il ne s'arrêta pas de marcher tout en répondant, néanmoins, son discours avait fait mouche : le gamin s'était remis en marche et l'avait déjà rattrapé. Peut être avait-il réussi à donner à ce jeune garçon un future plus lumineux que celui qu'il aurait pu penser ?


End file.
